fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharzuph Vaccaro
|previous affiliation= Heaven |occupation= Guild Master |previous occupation= Angel |partner= Shuma Hiroyuki |previous partner= Basir Basa |base of operations= Libertus Guild Building |status= Alive |marital status= Widower |relatives= Ramen Fujiwara Bento Fujiwara Kerubiel Fujiwara Aysus Fujiwara |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Chaos Magic Heavenly Body Magic |signature skill= True Heavenly Chaos Magic: Death Star |weapons= Liberta Spear Liberta Armor }} Pharzuph Fujiwara (芙志津 芙話楽, Fujiwara Fuyazufu) but is often called The Fourth Wise Man (四賢者・しけんじゃ,Shikenja) due to his prowess in battle, is the current Guild Master of Libertus and also a targeted Fallen Angel who is a skilled user with Heavenly Body Magic. When his negative emotions take over, this enables him to activate his secondary magic, Chaos Magic. He and his good friend, Basir Basa re-established his uncle's cult as a Legal Guild in Fiore and after a few minutes of debating between the two, Pharzuph was chosen as the first guild master, after all, his uncle was the previous leader. It was also partially due to the fact that Pharzuph was undoubtedly stronger than Basir as Pharzuph had won countless times in spars between the two of them. He is part of the Fujiwara branch family who serve as guards to the main family, protecting them from all harm that come their way at the expense of their own lives. Pharzuph is also and often referred to as a Casanova, using his sweet charms and cheesy-pick up lines to gain any women's hearts. Except the fact that is all unintentional, it comes naturally to him. But his charisma isn't only used to woo the girls, his charisma makes him a great leader, being able to resolve conflicts in a matter of a few words. He can motivate just around everybody while also being able to unnerve an opponent. This is how he managed to "sweet-talk" his guild into the Toveri Alliance and attain many strong mages under his grasp. But unfortunately for him, there are some situations he can't talk his way out of, specifically the relationship he has with Angels. To put it simply, they want him dead. Some angels are exiled out of heaven and become Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are pursued by both Demons and Angels (Fortunately for Pharzuph, he has somehow avoided the Demons ever since he was excommunicated) meaning he is on the constant move and always trying to sharpen his powers for whenever comes the day where an angel on his level, or even stronger than him, tries to kill him for the sake of God, ultimately repeating what happened to his uncle. Appearance Despite Pharzuph's age, he dons the appearance of a middle-aged man with a rather tall and athletic build. He is light-skinned and has black hair with golden bangs and a goatee the same colour as his root hair. His outfit varies depending on where he is. When he is outside, he sports an unzipped, v-collar waistcoat in a dark shade of red with no shirt underneath it, exposing some of his chest. The waistcoat has many pitch black stripes throughout the outfit. He finishes the attire off by wearing some light grey jeans with formal, shiny, brown shoes with no laces. When he is inside however, his clothing consists of a simple grey kimono with blue sandals. As an Fallen Angel, Pharzuph also has wings that enable him to soar into the sky without any effort. To show his presence and strength in battle, he can call out twelve jet-black wings that sprout out from his back. Personality